Behind Closed Doors
by MadelynPai
Summary: IT has been 24 days, 11 hours, 15 minutes, and way too many seconds since I was first placed here.  Everyone lies, but some of us own it.
1. Of Hurricanes and Tea Times

Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 1

Carly lies.

She lies about herself, people she cares for, people she hates, and occasionally what color the sky is when she is in a mood.

It is almost compulsive; like breathing for her.

She has lied to me, for me, about me, and around me. Most people see so much smoke they never see the mirror she is.

You tell Carly she's cold and she becomes cold to and for you. Tell her she is beautiful and it becomes difficult to breath near her she is so striking.

It is her gift and others curse.

She told me once that I was the only person who ever saw her for her and didn't turn away.

She failed to realize that she is that same person in my life. She looked at me and didn't see Jason Quartermaine, Jason Morgan, Jason the cold-blooded mobster, or even just Jason. She saw everything and all of the changes from then to now.

She stays beside me.

It is frightening, exhilarating, anxious, and exciting all at once. It is everything.

For 24 days I have been held on murder charges. I count people by visits…

Sonny 1

Max 10

Spinelli 26

Lucas 12

Carly 42

Diane the lawyer 5

Ric visits daily to gloat. He came twice on Day 10 to kick Carly out and tell her no more three-a-day visits.

In fifteen minutes she'll arrive. Sonny isn't interested in saving me, or anyone else from anything. I don't know him anymore and I am glad. It will be much easier to take the things I want from my life that are connected to his.

3333333333333333333333

Carly was frustrated. Running the gauntlet at PCPD was not the best way to start her morning.

Lucky was double checking her status as a visitor due to new protocol that Ric had assigned everyone.

"Carly, maybe you should stop visiting everyday." He suggested quietly.

"What? Are we talking now? I like our relationship Lucky let's not mess it up. We acknowledge each other when hell freezes and not beforehand." She said sweetly.

"Jason…"

"Let me worry about him and you can worry about whatever is running through your mind." Carly said firmly. "I've known him longer than anyone else."

Ric had been silently listening from behind Carly. Carly was unobtainable not only as Sonny's ex, but also do to her taciturn nature. He loved to get into frays with her.

Ric stepped in with, "Oh Carly. I think we all know that Jason is quite familiar with where he is?"

Carly didn't even miss a beat. "Kind of like you are when another life you've built up in your head is falling apart?"

Mac and Taggert had to hold their laughter in. Carly was notorious in PCPD gossip for being a smartass to arresting cops and DAs.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Ric stated softly, trying to be suave.

"Some people can pull off soft and threatening. You're not one of them." Carly said with a too innocent smile. "Go away Ric before I decide your harassing me."

"We're in a public place, Carly…" he began smugly.

"Yes and I never pressed charges." Carly cut in. "Seven years Ric. Your still three short to being in the clear so lets push me so I can show you how well my mornings been going."

Lucky was completely confused. But Ric had paled slightly.

"Carly your clear, but what…"Lucky began.

"Ask Elizabeth. We're still not talking Lucky except in situations of emergency and death. Remember?"

They led her into the interrogation room.

Every morning at 11:30 she came. IT was the one appointment she made everyday that was on time.

They sat across from each other silently. Carly noticed Jason's hair was growing out and he looked a little thinner. It made anger fill her.

Jason saw her. He could tell it had been a bad morning so far and that she was po'd about the situation they were in.

"Ignore Ric."

"Pfft. You ignore him. I am sick of this Jase. Eventually it's going to come out."

"Carly."

"Don't Carly me. Saintly Liz and Ric did the dirty. I know it and you know it. Secrets don't stay secrets. We learned the hard way with Michael."

"She wanted to make things work with Lucky."

"And you taking the blame for those two morons sexual choices makes that happen how?" She asked sarcastically. "Not to mention every time I turn around there she is with Ric."

"How's Spinelli?" Jason asked to change the subject.

"Princess Sam is busy screwing Jax at the moment with Sonny on the side. Spinelli is heart broken over Lulu. But why are you asking me about Sam through Spinelli. You know better."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yeah when you decide to stop being stupid let me know. Otherwise these meetings are just going to get awkward."

Lucky knocked telling them time was up.

"See you tomorrow Jase. I love you, you romantic fool."

Jason smiled softly after she left. She was always uniquely herself.

10 to 1 Spinelli was over half way to living with her and the boys. And knowing the Jackal, he had no idea what to do with all of the attention and love Carly calmly doled out the way most people handed guests water refreshments.

Jason knew that Sonny had no idea what hit him when Carly leveled his life. He'd heard things about the Business falling apart due to some viscous leaks regarding Sonny's holdings and practices towards workers. Carly was always the one making sure that Sonny renewed benefits.

All of the guys loved her and all of their kids thought she was a blond Santa who gave gifts and cards. Carly was amazing like that. She even remembered the kids who were just child supported.

Soon everything about that night three weeks ago would come out. Some of it wrongs form years ago. He would try to protect what he needed to but in the end he would let everyone else fall as long as his family walked away standing. He wasn't leaving them.


	2. A Beginning Interrupted

Thanks so much for all of the reviews. Own None of the original characters or plot lines.

Chapter 2: A Beginning Interrupted

Spinelli had been nervous when Valkryie, the Blonde Ones cousin hade made it clear that she was going to leak and that he needed to stay clear.

Jason wasn't helping things. When he had tried to explain to Stone Cold the gravity of what was happening the hit man actually laughed out loud.

And then he proceeded to tell the Jackal to stay out of Carly's way or get sucked into one of her plans.

Personally, the Jackal thought Stone Cold was cracking up…until he seen what the older man was talking about.

In one 12 hour period sixteen government agencies were reviewing every file they had on Sonny's businesses in New York. Some even goes so far as to knock on the doors of documented workers to hear about working conditions, pay, safety, and taxes.

A few of the guards had found out that they had run out of benefits, because the employer had stopped paying. It had spread quickly along the guard's network.

Smaller groups with Corinthos-Morgan coffee importers and other less legitimate operations were fighting like packs of wolves over who was owed what and who would take control of the territories.

Puerto Rico was one huge mess to the point of blatant mob wars on the nightly news.

And Taggert had received the most interesting phone call about a few things from an anonymous tipster. Needless to say he had been in PC for the last week waiting for everything to crack out into the open. It was a chance of a lifetime for the detective especially since they had gotten the heads up earlier than the leaks beginning.

Sonny was running marathons twenty-four hours a day trying to keep everything together and his men to stay in support of him and the leak.

All of this alone was amazing, but Spinelli was shocked at how well the Valkryie was at multitasking. Carly had managed to secure a divorce from Jax while incriminating him and his brother for aiding and abetting through bank information that she claimed to be confused over. What was hilarious was that Jax and Jerry both thought she really was confused.

Funny how all of confusion was leading to the people she was angry at having a melt down in life.

Carly was meeting him at twelve noon at Kelly's. She had something they needed to do.

Spinelli had only just realized that he was living with her and the boys. He felt awkward, but Carly kept ignoring his attempts to leave the little family in peace.

"Hey Computer-whiz let's go." She called out.

"It's the Jackal, conqueror of cyberspace,…"

"Yeah and I am Carly. C-A-R-L-Y." She cut in. "When you can manage that I'll call you the Jackal, Spinelli, Damien, or any other pseudonym of your choice."

"Point taken…what are we doing again?"

"Well you can't sleep on my couch forever. Lulu occasionally sleeps there. I have six bedrooms. We'll get furniture and you can chose one." She stated as they entered Wyhams.

"Carly, you don't have to do this. I mean…" he said not even aware that he had called her by her real name.

"Personally I suggest the farthest room away from the boys unless you want a cuddle-monkey named Morgan invading your bed to escape the boogeyman."

Carly was ignoring him pointedly. She had already decided that Spinelli was hers. _He is Jason's so he's mine too whether he wants to be or not _she thought stubbornly.

After a completely clueless look when asked what he liked furniture-wise. Carly rolled her eyes and said, "Great, another Jason."

"Can I help you?" asked the saleswoman. Carly Spencer was well known in the shops of Port Charles.

"We need furniture. Solid line nothing dainty, but not overly masculine. I don't want a soldierish, machisimo look just a straight forward but intellectual design."

"I have some in the back warehouse that might work for you."

Carly had started with furniture and moved on quickly to clothes, shoes, sports equipment, toys, computer gadgets, laptops, cell phones, a flat screen TV, a car, getting his licensed reinstated for New York, checking his academic record, and slightly embarrassingly she had spoken to three different advisors at PCU.

It was exciting and awkward for Damien. No one had ever cared enough to ask what he was taking in school. Lulu and Jason never worried about it. Stone-Cold just paid cash.

Carly's actions were brisk and sure. He had never seen someone rearrange his life so completely, while supporting every decision he made with such excitement or exuberance.

She never gave him advice unless he was obviously perplexed or asked her for it.

His advisors were surprised that they were seeing Damien at all, much less someone giving them contact information if grades slipped or money was owed.

One of the advisors recognized Carly as Lucas Spencer's sister who had paid the left over balance in the guise of a scholarship rather than the school offering her mother a loan package.

By the time they got to Mike's the boys were ready to go.

"We got a plate of cookie." Morgan said excitably.

"Oh really?" Carly asked.

"The boys were excited to help grandpa bake." Mike said proudly.

"Yeah it was lots of fun." Michael agreed. "Especially the eating them part."

"Amazing how that works," Carly joked. "Okay Michael help your brother into his car seat please."

"Okay."

"Carly is everything alright?" Mike asked as soon as the car doors closed. "Michael said something about not seeing Sonny anymore."

"I don't know. All I know is that he has cancelled the last five weekends in a row, Mike."

"That's not right. He loves the boys."

Carly shrugged and said, "All I am saying is that if it continues I'll stop visitation."

"Carly…"

"What should I do, Mike?? Tell them every time some lame excuse? Michael is too old for that. IF you see Sonny tell him his kids are waiting. Otherwise stay out of it."

"I just don't want him to have regrets…"

"You are a prince among men. You've made mistakes but you say you have. That's the difference. If Sonny had anything in him that could forgive you would have been in the clear a long time ago." She said hugging him. "I have to go. We're having brunch on Sunday. I've taken over church which is more than a little frightening that I am doing it with them every Sunday."

Mike laughed. "I'll be there. You are probably the most god-fearing person I know as far as superstition towards churches."

"No try hell-fearing." She said as she opened the door. "I'll call you later with the details. Bye."

Mike waved as they drove away. Trying to think of ways to get through to his son.


	3. The 25th Day

Chapter 3: The 25th Day

It had been 39 hours since Carly had started the leak. 3 am on the 25th day and Jason was ready to begin. It started with a request to see Taggert.

Det. Taggert was confused. Morgan never asked to see a uniform, **never**. Mac kicked Ric out of the Police Office telling him he could get a transcript afterwards. There would be no risk of Jason clamming up from being prodded.

"You have something you wish to say?" Mac asked.

Taggert, Lucky, Coop, and Mac waited patiently.

"7238510627891."

"What…"Coop began.

"Swiss bank account." Lucky interrupted "all Swiss accounts start with an international code designating them as a specialty tax shelter."

"Yours or Alcazars?" Mac asked.

"You have everything you need." Jason said his eyes never leaving Taggert.

_Sonny_, the men realized.

Jason had just handed them Sonny Corinthos on a platter with no plea deal. Apparently he just felt like it.

"With Corinthos gone, you'll lose everything…" Taggert begin.

A cocky grin covered Jason's face. "Prove I was involved. Prove his guards exist. You wouldn't be able to. Everything is spotless. Look for Carly's name though. He placed things under her name at times without her knowledge. 5 to 1 says the bank still thinks their married and Sonny's pumping money through the Metrocourt with fake documents. If you don't feel like picking him up, just tell Carly. He'll be dead before he realizes what hit him she'll be so pissed." He said serenely.

"What do you get?!!" Mac demanded.

"I have everything I want." Jason said.

The hitman was known for the ice running through his veins, but this topped everything that they had ever witnessed with Jason, or heard about from leaks in the Business.

The call came in that the Piers were burning and workers were everywhere with Corinthos guards having wars with the five families as well as themselves. The largest group was congregating near Greystone Manor like a lynch mob.

Dispatch was getting over 600 calls.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Carly heard knocking on the door. She walked down the stairs. She had just finished some design ideas for the hotel.

Stan along with 5 guards were outside.

"Guys? What's going on?"

"Look I don't know everything, Carly, but I know that we need to get paid and our benefits back." Said Estan, a guard from the warehouse.

"I heard something, but wasn't sure." Carly said. "Come on in. I'll get coffee on."

She set down the three main guards while the other two stood watch over the house and it's perimeter.

Carly began. " I don't know what Sonny owes you and I don't have the authority to reinstate benefits."

"Ms. C. you're the closest thing to both Jason and Sonny. You know things that most wives aren't allowed to know." Estan started.

"Yeah and when you married Corinthos after Morgan left you convinced him to keep giving us benefits." Francis added.

"All I know is of a few accounts. I don't know if their still solid."

"Let me find out," said Stan firmly.

"And then what? How do you divide them? You're not the only ones that need payed. If what you're telling me is true?"

"We can't protect everyone." Estan said

"Family." She said sharply and scornfully making all the men look ashamed. "Just thought I would throw that one out there I know Sonny messed up, but I won't choose who deserves who deserves pay and who doesn't. That makes my boys a target and that is **not** happening."

"Carly"

"Talk to Jason. He's going to know what to do and where you need to go or what needs to be done first."

"I never thought of him." Francis said guiltily

"Sonny doesn't even talk about him anymore. I though he was out." Stan questioned.

"Nope. At least nothing Sonny has done permanently." Carly said.

The men agreed to wait on things and see Jason before asking Carly for the accounts.


	4. Downfall of the Notorious

Chapter 4: Downfall of the Notorious

Taggert had picked up Sonny many times, but never for sixteen separate charges at once with more charges pending.

Mike was attempting to tell Sonny that the boys needed him. But Sonny kept telling him that he was too busy right now.

"Sonny. Carly is talking about stopping visitation. You'll lose your kids."

"He won't be seeing them for a while anyway." Taggert commented from the doorway.

"You better have a warrant." Sonny said.

"Actually I have sixteen charges, twenty-three warrants for all properties in New York, and more pending." Taggert said as he pulled his cuffs out. "You're under arrest for conspiracy, perjury, fraud, murder, money laundering, identity theft, mortgage fraud, bank fraud in Switzerland, and a few other things. The list is long and we're out of time Sonny-boy."

"This won't stick." Sonny said arrogantly as he was cuffed.

"Oh I don't know. Morgan's singing like a canary, Sonny. We already have3 a few numbers he's given us for your bank accounts."

"Jason would never do that."

"If you left me in a jail for 25 days. I would do it." Coop added his opinion as he sat Sonny into the back of the squader.

Mike watched in despair as his son's lifestyle finally caught up with him. He called Carly he was so upset.

"When she answered the phone she knew something was wrong. Mike sounded overstressed and out of breath. He was talking rapidly about Sonny being arrested.

"Mike." She cut in. "I am going to be there in ten minutes. I need you to try to stay calm. Your gasping a little and I know your on meds for the heart scare."

"Carly."

"I am going to call an EMT and then I'll call you back. Just give me a few moments okay?"

"I'm fine. Sonny is the one whose in trouble." Carly went ahead and called on Milo's cell phone, while listening to Mike with one ear.

The EMT arrived at the same time she did. It was pure luck and watching Virginia die that alerted Carly to the problem.

Mike was at the hospital when the major heart attack happened. Carly gave permission for a stint to be placed in his heart to help keep a vein from collapsing.

Bobbie had been busy lately, but she heard about Mike and was surprised that Carly had called it in.

_She is always into something, Bobbie thought._

Last night with all the arrests and gunshot victims Bobbie had worried about her and the boys.

"Carly," She called out.

"Hey, Mama. Did you hear about Mike? Everything is looking good from what the Doctor said."

"Yes, I did. Actually, I was hoping you would stay uninvolved in things dealing with Sonny and by extension of him." Bobbie scolded.

"It isn't Mike's fault," Carly said angrily. "He had a heart attack. What was I supposed to do not call 911?"

"No! I just think that your most important priority should be your boys."

"When haven't they been my priority again? Oh wait you wouldn't know being as I rarely see you and God knows Lucas half way lives with me. What can I do to make you happy?"

"Carly."

"Right, Nothing. You know what out of the two of us. You are the one who needs parenting advice because you stink at it." She shouted in frustration. Several nurses were trying to mind their own business at the kiosk. "Just leave me alone. We're not family anyway. You and Luke make that abundantly clear with your actions and I am good at building my own family outside of DNA matches."

Carly stormed away. Bobbie was shocked and hurt at what her daughter said.


	5. Cellmates and Lovers

Chapter 5: Cellmates and Lovers

Jason sat silently in his cell when they thre Sonny in the one across from him.

"Now you can keep each other company. Isn't that sweet?" Taggert said snidely. "You boys behave. We'll have questions for you later. Morgan you feel the need for confession you just let me know."

As soon as the detective left Sonny started speaking.

"Jason, What did you do?"

Silence remained in the room throughout thousands of threats and constant questions on what Jason had told them and what he hadn't. For over twenty hours Jason just let him constantly question him, while Sonny was unthinkingly incriminating himself. It was the cruelest thing Jason could have done and all of the shields involved knew it.

Carly came at 12:30. Sonny was instantly irate when he realized that Carly had declined to visit him when Lucky offered it.

Jason was seated across from Carly. They were silent until Lucky left. They didn't need words Lucky knew.

They were beyond that. When he was younger he had dreamed of having that one day with Elizabeth, but lately she was drifting away.

"So are you and Sonny playing nice?" She asked sweetly.

"Do what you have to do."

"Funny that you mention my plan. Last I checked I wasn't waiting for approval."

Jason grinned as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Jason and Carly knew that they were being watched by everyone in the PCPD.

Ric especially watched closely. He was surprised by the kiss and he was giddy knowing how bothered Sonny would be by it. Regardless if it was innocent or not.

"I want you out of here. I am a big girl and I have had worse shit to get through." Carly said and she opened the door and called out. "Bring me Mac."

Mac and Taggert walked towards the interrogations room blocking Ric at the same time.

"I" "No." Mac cut Ric off. "Get out of the PCPD unless you are here to confess to a crime or get evidence for your job logged into Archives downstairs."

Mac stared the corrupt DA down with disgust.

"Alright, Carly what's the new spin?" Taggert asked.

"Not a new spin. Jason didn't kill Alcazar." "Carly," Jason said quietly.

Mac froze as he realized what Carly might be saying. "Carly did you…?

Taggert was shocked at the thought of Carly being as bad as the two mobsters. Shooting Jones was one thing, killing for the mob another. She had always stayed with Sonny and Jason, but she had never killed on their behalf before as far as they knew.

"No. Jason didn't kill Alcazar. He was with me."

Taggert laughed in disbelief.

"Carly I know you want to protect Jason, but he has no alibi and you aren't a strong one. Mac said sternly.

"Ask Coleman." She said sharply. "He was with me until 1:30 at Jakes."

"Alcazar died at 2am Carly…"Mac began.

"Leticia saw us at 1:45 as she left my house and my guard can tell you Jason didn't leave."

"You are saying he stayed all night?" Taggert said still not believing her.

"I can prove it beyond a doubt."

"How?" Mac asked.

"I conceived on February 16th. Medical tests will prove it." She said simply.

The detectives were floored, but Jason and her were quietly carrying on a silent discussion without words.

"We'll need to collaborate and get the tests, Carly. If we can prove everything you've said then we'll discuss what to do." Mac said.

Carly silently handed him tests with amnio included proving that Jason Morgan was indeed expecting with the woman he had began his lifestyle as Jason Morgan with.

The detectives left with the tests to confirm them with the hospital as well as begin the process of release.

"So did I do the right thing?"

"I don't care." He said softly. "I just want to go home."

She smiled. "I've been waiting for that answer."


	6. Plaguing the Masses

Chapter 6: Plaguing the Masses

Lucky was still disturbed by everything between Carly, Jason, Liz and most of all Ric. The DA had sleazy down to an art form. He was obsessed with Sonny, but his obsession with Carly was disturbing. Something about the way he watched Carly…it just bothered Lucky.

Like she was a trophy to be won or possessed. Ric pretty much treated Liz like a fairy tale princess and placed her on a pedestal. Which bugged him, but Ric's preoccupation with Carly bordered on something similar to almost a violence it was so pervasive. No matter how Carly treated him, Ric was always just right there waiting for her to have a weakness to attack.

_How is Sonny any different_? Lucky's conscious whispered, surprising him.

After divorcing Sonny Carly had cut her hair and did the things other women did after a major break up. But had a different edge to it. Carly was also much happier overall and had reverted back in a way. When he was a teen Carly had drank espresso like it was water, and then she had moved to chai and regular teas. He thought it was the whole pregnancy thing. But looking back he could remember Sonny constantly giving her shit about the food she ate…or really any preference for anything that didn't perfectly match what Sonny felt it should.

_No way not everything…Most things…pretty much everything. _He realized in horror. Lucky knew from training to become a cop that there were more than one form of abuse that you could afflict on a person. He remembered Carly having "thin periods" as Bobbie called them. Where she would get so thin it would be like skin over bones. Thinking back he always remembered Sonny having conflicting comments of her being too thin or just right that changed constantly from minute to minute. How long had they all been ignoring this? _Did my dad or Bobbie know? What about my Mom, with the Cassadine confinement? How did we all miss this? What about Taggert?_ Lucky would be plagued for the next few hours trying to push it back while he took care of Cam.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Carly and Jason had just left the PCPD. Jason needed air and so they walked down to the piers just to breath for a while on their bench.

They sat quietly. Carly played with his hand rubbing it gently. He smiled softly. She got like this when she was pregnant. _All touchy _he thought in amusement.

As they finally got ready to leave he saw Bobbie walking towards Kellys and felt Carly tense. The two of them had obviously had another one of their famous fights. _Spencers are like pit bulls, especially when their fighting each other. _Jason was used to Carly and Bobbie being at odds. He knew better than to wade into the middle though. That would just get him in trouble and he was not in the mood to be on Carly's shit list. Especially being that he would like to have sex. _Twenty-six days could do that to a_ _person_ he thought sarcastically. "Ready to go home?"

"You're not going to make me play nice?" Carly asked with disbelief.

"I like my testicles where they are thanks." She chuckled softly.

"Smart man" She agreed as she led the way to the SUV.

When they reached the house Michael and Morgan descended on Jason like a horde and Spinelli walked through the door grabbing on to the last available part of him. Carly laughed as Jason absorbed the hugs from the kids.

"Alright, let me go." Jason said in fake annoyance. Morgan responded by climbing him like a monkey.

They stared each other down for a few seconds. "Do I look like a tree?" Jason asked firmly.

"Yes." The five year old decided just as gravely with mischief in his eyes. That made Spinelli and Michael crack up.

"You are way to much like your mom."

"Hey, you like me." Carly said with a pout.

"Don't you have homework?" Jason asked using another tact to get rid of the kids for a few moments.

"I am five. All we're doing is learning the alphabet that I already know." Morgan pointed out.

"Seriously school is pretty lame, Uncle Jason." Michael agreed.

"Lame and no homework don't match up." Jason said picking up on the difference right away.

"Ahhh Come on Uncle Jay don't make me do it." Michael said.

Carly just lifted her eyebrows in the way that told both Spinelli and Michael they were screwed if they didn't go do their homework.

"We'll try to beat each other on how long it takes the other." Spinelli suggested.

"Only if I don't have to watch you and Lulu give each other barf-bag worthy looks."

"Lulu looks at me."

"Do you see what you did?" Michael asked Jason.

Jase grinned and tugged at his hair. Then he leaned down and told him something making Michael crack up.

"No way. Na-ha. I am never going to have that happen. Gross." He said shuddering like he was having a seizure. Carly hid a soft snicker as she guessed what Jase had told him related to the birds and bees.

Just the thought of liking a girl at ten was gross…


	7. Soulless Lives

Chapter 7: Soul-less Lives

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric was unsure how to feel. _I have Sonny to torture but without Jason as a witness…and then Carly. She wasn't supposed to misbehave like that. She knows what I want, she has always known. _

_Mac will need to be taken care of though. He sees too much. Lucky and Taggert can stay. They notice nothing, but the commissioner has to be removed..._

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Lucas had received an interesting phone call from his mother. While Bobbie seemed on the outside to be accepting Luca's lifestyle, the truth was that it was just a mask she put on. He knew that his mom was trying in her own way, but that she just didn't want it to be true.

His mother message had said something about Carly and her having an argument. And how the two weren't going to be talking due to Carly being disrespectful and disowning his mom. _That's like what every other week until Carly convinces herself that she over-reacted. Unless Mom fucked it up and then it really is over. But she is usually good at knowing the line._

All Lucas knew was that he was staying away from his mom and uncle Luke for a while. They both were very cruel when they felt one of them had been crossed. He may have to love Luke Spencer, but that didn't mean he liked the man very much for the way he treated Carly, Lucas himself, or Luke's kids. Luke didn't care about anyone but himself. Laura and Lulu were a part of his image and Lucky was just filler to the way Luke treated all of them. Tracy of course was about money and one upping the Quartermaines.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Taggert had a long day. He knew that something was up with the DA. Marcus would never be able to explain to anyone why it happened that he went with Mac. But the detective would always be glad he had. Mac was like a surrogate father for him. He couldn't explain it any better.

When a shot rang out, Taggert forced Mac to the ground. He ended up taking the bullet in the right upper chest…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was all over the news about the shooting. Maxie as the oldest had gotten the first phone call and proceeded to panic. She was in the boutique working for the MetroCourt at the time. Luckily Emily and Monica were browsing through it at the time and were able to calm her down and offer her a ride. Monica put Emily in charge of getting a hold of Georgie while they headed to their destination of the hospital.

Three hours away in Bensonhurst, NYC Gia Campbell receive the call as well about her brother and began arranging transportation for herself and her mother…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Jason and Carly heard the news shortly after dinner. The boys were arguing over what to watch after the two fo them finished waiting for weather to come on the news. When the report came on Carly called MetroCourt to let her staff know that coverage needed to be placed indefinitely on Maxie Jones shift until notified otherwise. After a very brief look between Jason and Carly, a call was made to the florist and one to the foundation for the PCPD. It was one thing for scare tactics to go on between the mob and the police, but this was a hit unlike what usually happened.

Only in times of dire straights did something of this proportion go down and this didn't qualify.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lucky had a bad feeling about what had happened. _I know it involves Ric somehow…but how can I prove it?_


	8. Cleaning House

Chapter 8: Cleaning House

Jason met with Max and several of the other men from the business. It was time to settle some items and make sure that payment was made as needed.

Max greeted him and Stan seconded the heralding. "I am a bit confused." Jason said. "What exactly possessed a group of you to go to Carly's house and request information on accounts?"

"We knew that she had some information on accounts that we would not be aware of. Mr. Morgan, we have went without pay for over three weeks. Corinthos had no intention of paying us, dock workers, anyone or maintaining our benefits. Most of us have families." Paul, a usually silent guard pointed out.

"By going to Carly, you placed her in danger. Regardless of what Carly knew – even if she knew nothing at all. The dock workers, or other families would see her as a weak link and a potential pressure point to find out more information regarding the business based on your actions." He told them. "The only reason I am overlooking this, is because I know that you scheduled strict security for her and the kids during the entire time of instability. Don't ever put me in this situation again. I will ensure that payroll instructions are left with Diane, my new lawyer. Consider yourselves temporarily laid off before you make the next decision to see Carly. Otherwise the layoff will be the permanent variety. Are we very clear about this?" He stated firmly.

"Yes, sirs" chorused from the men.

"Paul and Mark, you are on dock duty. I want Building Five Pier Seventy Six to burn to the ground. Make it look like a hit and don't unload anything from the shipment inside. Make sure it has enough accelerant to handle anything Sonny might have stored inside it."

The two guards rushed off, overwhelmed that not only were they given a task of such discretion but that Jason was aware of whom they were.

"Milo, Rey, and Jimmi you have Carly and the kids for the next six hours. Make sure that no one gets near the house. Usual protocol follows for car security, etc. Also keep Ric away from all of them."

"Max find Ric Lansing. Track him everywhere he goes. I want detailed reports all the way down to what he eats at each meal. If he pisses, I want to know about it."

"I'll call you after four hours with an update, Mr. Morgan." Max confirmed.

"Good. Rey, call Johnny tell him to get his ass up here from Puerto Rico."

"Puerto Rico is a mess right now Jason." Rey reminded him.

"I know that Reynaldo. I'll fly down in a couple days to clean house. I have to start up here. Carly's plan worked a little too well this time."

Milo gave him a look of sheer horror. Even some of the hardened men looked a bit queasy at the idea of a Carly plan…and one that apparently worked too well.

)))

Lucky had pulled an all nighter at the hospital waiting to find out additional information on Mac and Taggert. The outcome was pretty grim for Taggert. The bullets had pierced the detective's lung and punctured his liver. If they could keep him alive through the next forty-eight Taggert would need a liver transplant. Even if he survived that, he would never be able to be a beat cop again. He could ride desks, and do homicide investigations, but not the day to day running down of criminals. It would be too hard on his body. Lucky pitied the person who had to tell Taggert the outcome of the three bullets he took.

Mac ended up taking only one bullet. It hit him in the shoulder blade and broke the joint between his arm and torso. They had him in a medically induced coma to keep the pain at bay. Maxie had been a mess for most of the night. His Aunt Bobbie and Lucas had stayed with her. As well as Monica and Emily providing relieve at times. Without Georgie to help ground her, Maxie went from complete silence to hysteria despite the doctor's assurances that Mac would eventually be fine.

He understood. Mac was the last of Maxie's family. There was no one else. Her mother had taken off and Georgie died. Dillion was several thousand miles away studying film in Italy for a semester. Maxie and Mac did not always see eye to eye, but god knows they still loved each other.

Lucky had gone over every aspect of the shootings and had discussed key points with Garcia. In fact Garcia was on his way to the hospital shortly. He had picked up Gia and Mrs. Taggert from the airport. Lucky hadn't seen Gia in almost four years. He had missed her sarcasm and how firmly she handed Nik his ass on a regular basis.

)))

Yesterday…

_He couldn't believe his luck. Someone picking up their kid had provided the perfect distraction. He remembered everything that he needed. _

_The light was soft in the main area of the room and accented the honey-gold of her skin perfectly. Almost as if she had lit the room especially for his purpose. He watched as she removed her clothing and put on an oversized t-shirt. All those lithe lines of her body…he couldn't help but touch himself as he watched her. _

_)))_

Back to Present -

Alexis got a call from the police dispatcher letting her know that an odd package had come in addressed to Lucky Spencer. Lucky was disposed at the hospital with Mac and Taggert and due to standard protocol they had opened the package. They noted that inside were photos of a woman who appeared unaware of being photographed while changing clothes.

Alexis told them she would be at the police station in twenty minutes to take a look and they could begin processing it from there. She dialed Nik's cell phone and asked him to track down Lucky if he could. She explained in limited detail the issue.

"I'll do my best." He assured her.

)))

When Alexis got to the police station she was appalled to see the photos. "Good god, I don't want to have to tell Jason…" She said sharing a look of concern with the responding officer and the dispatcher.

The photos showed Carly clearly changing and they were dated for the day before. It was obvious she was unaware of the photographer.


	9. Topsey Turvey

Chapter 9: Topsey Turvey

Lucky got a call from Nikolas regarding Alexis's notice. _Never a dull moment…_he thought as he called Garcia to reschedule…

)))

To say that he felt ill was an understatement. Carly and Lucky were not particularly close, but Lucky couldn't stomach that some sicko had gotten within distance to take photos of her nude. He had placed a call to Johnny and left a message asking him to get in touch with Jason and have both of them come into the PCPD. He made it clear that it was an issue pertaining to Carly's safety in the hope of getting both men there.

Lucky had looked up to both of them as a kid and he knew Johnny would be back in PC due to the massive upheaval going on.

))))

"Fucker" Johnny greeted Jason, "We're needed at the PCPD according to Lucky, and they got something regarding Carly's safety or affecting it somehow. He wasn't real clear, although I got to ask What the Blue Fuck Lucky is doing working for those blowhards. They haven't caught a criminal in a century."

Jason shrugged and had Francis turn the car towards the PCPD. They both arrived a few minutes later and entered the swinging doors.

"Look, Jase. It's our home away from home." Johnny noted sarcastically. "Go ahead. I know how much you missed the mystery meat and the clanging of the cells from yesterday."

Jason just shook his head at Johnny in frustrated amusement. There was a reason they kept Johnny and Carly a continent and an ocean away from each other. The two of them had WAY to much fun getting Jason in trouble and conspiring on plans together.

Alexis and Lucky observed from across the room as O'Brien continued to rib Jason continually. "Some things never change." Lucky commented.

"And some fucking do. What the FUCK, lucky. Seriously the boys of blue, It must be hell to have a job where you run around like a chicken with your head cut off and never actually get to permanently arrest someone," Johnny responded.

"Well you can always make my job easier by confessing O'Brien…I know Jason isn't saying anything. He never does." Lucky retorted. Johnny grinned and said, "What would I confess to? Too many women at one time…there's no law on the books yet for that. " He said cockily with a wink at Alexis.

"You're an asshole," Lucky responded. "Unfortunately, you're an asshole who loves my cousin Carly and can keep Jason from going ballistic. We received some pictures in the mail addressed to me. Their photos of Carly and she is unaware of the photographer."

"Long distance?" Jason asked, his face becoming colder by the second.

"No, the photographer was in the same room as Carly. Jason it is definitely in Carly;s house."

"I want to see the photos." Jason said firmly. Johnny knew and he fucking knew Jason knew as well. Someone had been in the same room as Carly …there was only a few rooms where Carly wasn't going to pay attention to small spaces. The common areas of her house didn't have closets.

"I don't think that's necessary." Alexis commented nervously.

"I didn't ask." Jason warned them both.

Lucky opened the envelope and handed Jason the photos. His jaw literally clicked as muscles moved in his face…he flipped through the pictures in absolute silence as the dispatcher, the DA and Lucky all watched nervously.

"O'Brien, call Max. Ensure that they aren't in any room alone. Then place the call to Carly's silent guard. Use a perimeter no enters or leaves any part of Port Charles without me knowing about it. Get Milo to wake Spinelli."

"Jason you can't close down private residences or streets of Port Charles." Alexis tried to dissuade him.

Jason looked through her rather than at her. "Tell Spinelli he has twenty four hours to find the footage, every license plate every make and model, every rental will be checked."

Jason walked out the door taking the photos with him. Alexis began to call out to him that they were evidence. Johnny shook his head at her. "You want him going after the asshole that took them, or do you feel the urge to make Jason divide his attention?" Johnny pointed out. They all knew that Jason would destroy Alexis like a shoe stepping on a bug to protect Carly.

"He can't just walk out." Alexis said in frustration. "Not only that, it is not exactly like I want you as an in house guest.'

"Don't worry cupcake, I got a ride coming." Johnny assured her.

"Where is he going?" The dispatch asked in confusion.

"Doll, he's going home first to get some much needed ammunition - so our boy feels prepared and then Fucker's going home to Lucky's cousin where he will personally check every air vent to find out where that bastard took the photos from." Johnny clarified.


	10. Reconnaisance

Chapter 10: Reconnaissance

When Jason got home, he surprised Carly by bring a team including Stan. He put the kids in a car to the penthouse to have a movie night with Lulu and Spinelli.

"What is going on?" Carly asked in surprise. Jason waived his team to begin upstairs and backed Carly into the kitchen.

"I need to check the house. I want you to trust me with this and I will explain everything after the sweep." Jason told her quietly in her ear.

Carly knew it had to be bad for Jason to do this. She looked at him silently trusting him to do whatever was needed. Jason kissed her firmly on the mouth and walked out of the room and up the stairs.

As soon as he was upstairs he began to scour every room, every closet, and every air duct for a possible angle and any further devices that may record items. He found the location. Whoever had done it, was only feet away from Carly. They had stood in her closet of her room and took photos of her while she was unaware. He felt as though he could hear his blood pound in his ears, he was so angry.

The sweep upstairs produced no bugs and the one downstairs was the same. Whoever it was, did the photos as a onetime job. The security would be shifting from now on and going back to the tighter security that Jason preferred for those in his life. The schedules were random and the codes on the houses security and entrances were changed every seven days to ensure safety.

There would not be another opening for anyone to enter Carly's home without the security team knowing about it. Jason pulled out his cell. "Max report."

"Ric disappeared for about twenty minutes two nights ago at about 7:30 PM. I was near Coleman's tailing him when it happened. I caught up with him on the corner of Taylor and Fourth given his preference to walk in that direction and along that street. I am rotating some shift overlap just to make sure that he doesn't slip away during the shift changes, Mr. Morgan. He has been fairly stationary today at the office and within his home. I have surveillance in place by Stan and Spinelli to ensure that he is there within the walls. He did have a couple variances though from regular known routine. He stopped visitation with Molly stating that he is too busy to Alexis and that he would prefer to not hurt the girl's feelings by working constantly in her presence; which is not true at all by the way. He hasn't been working at all since he got home. He just is watching Sports."

Jason cut in quickly. "Call in your replacement asap. I am placing a call to Spinelli to find him. Ric isn't within the apartment."

"I am looking at him right now Mr. Morgan." Max stated. He hasn't moved for over three hours since I took my shift.

"He moved during the last shift. Once your replacement shows up start looking for him and place a call to Johnny. I want Paul found and brought to me at the warehouse. He traded places during Paul's shift with a stationary item. Don't advertise that Max. Only you, Johnny and Francis. No one else is to know. Are we extremely clear about this?"

"Yes, sir." Max said quickly.

"Good, find Ric and remove him to the warehouse. I'd like a word with him." Jason said grimly.

Jason's words tended to be bullets, Max knew. Max was glad. If only Jason would exterminate the weasel so they could be done with him.


	11. A Jackal and a Johnny

Chapter 11 A Jackal and Johnny

Johnny had never met the whiz kid that Jason had taken in. He only knew that the computer nerd could find out anything about anybody off a computer faster and more covertly than even Stan could.

He walked into Jason's old mechanic shop to see a scrawny looking teenager surrounded by computer equipment, car parts and mechanic tools.

Francis was with him as a guard. "Francis." Johnny boomed out, causing Spinelli to jump slightly.

"So any luck kid finding the car." Johnny addressed the teen.

"No luck yet finding the Dastardly DA or the car itself." Spinelli responded going back to the screens running indecipherable code.

Johnny looked at Francis. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Spinelli, or the Jackal as lots of cyber nuts call him; is an odd little character. He nicknames everyone. For example, Carly is Valkyrie, Jason is Stone Cold, etc." Francis said with amusement. "Translation is he hasn't found Ric or enough about the car to really tell us anything yet."

"I am gonna need a fucking translator everywhere we take this kid aren't I?"

"Eh, you should be covered given that he is never to far away from Lulu Spencer or Jason."

:Lulu Spencer, she is just a kid."

"Was a kid, old man. She and Damian Spinelli are the same age. They have been friends for a while now. The computer geek is so in love with her he does her bidding without command. We'd give him a hard time, except she pretty much doesn't realize he exists. Fucking pathetic, to watch him get slammed man."

"I take it, Lu's a heartbreaker like another Spencer we know."

"Between Dillion Quartermaine, Milo Giambatti, and Damian Spinelli -she is a triple offender before the age of seventeen."

"Damn, she is another Carly isn't she?"

"What's worse is that she and Carly are thick as thieves together. They jump more detail and cause more catastrophes between the two of them separately and together than anyone else I have ever met. Not to mention the fact that Lucas just came of age."

"I have been gone way the hell to long. Next thing you're gonna tell me is that Luke retired." Johnny said in disbelieve. The last time he had seen Lucas or Lulu, they were both little kids. Still as mischievous as ever in true Spencer fashion, but full grown version? Johnny wasn't sure he had enough bail money for them and Jason, Carly and himself.

"Nah, he married a Quartermaine for her money. You remember Tracy don't you."

"He did what!" Johnny said in horror.

Francis laughed silently as Spinelli looked up.

"I believe I have found the car, sirs. The license is a New York plate KIJ-6620. It's a rental from Heinz, a man signed for the car. He paid cash and there is an ID from the state license that they take a copy of for the name Charles B. Enson. It's a South Carolina driver's license."

"You need to look for him."

"I already did. His information leads no where, except that a purchase notice went through to the Metro Court Hotel from a credit card under the same name. As well as a flower delivery that is enroute to the Valkyrie's home. I need to place a call to Stone Cold, I have the address of the flower shop and the room number for the Metro Court."

"Give me the Metro Court. Francis – Carly doesn't get those flowers. A guard signs for them and we have Stan and the Bombers check the box." The Bombers were a twin set of brothers that specialized in bombing and burning warehouses. Jason always had them active if not moving. He never allowed anyone to be on or off hire.

"You'll wish to be careful given the inability to find information from a computer source, Romeo. As far as I can tell the Enson doesn't exist."

"Romeo?'' Johnny paused as he rushed towards the door.

"The Valkyrie as well as the Giambatti's have told me several stories. Trust me, it fits." The Jackal told him with absolute calm.


End file.
